


We're Gonna Sing it Again and Again

by Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't even know what's happening half the time, M/M, also scorbus because i'm salty, hermes is a little shit, i don't know if it'll work or not, i just want to see my baby's happy... eventually, this was just an idea i had, this work is pure chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow/pseuds/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow
Summary: Rose, Teddy, Albus, and Scorpius get sent to get rid of a time loop that has been operating for years under the Ministry's nose. Chaos and hilarity ensue, rated T for some cursing later on





	1. Another one of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> idk dude I tried ok.  
Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell god bless her soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Teddy get an assignment

**Prologue: I Promise I'm Trying**

Hermes was tired. He was tired of watching the same story play out over and over again, tired of getting his hopes up because “maybe it’ll turn out this time.” Spoiler, it never did. He knew that the Minister never really took into account his department's requests, I mean, can you blame him they’re literally called The Department of Mysteries. Considering that he hadn’t worked there in years, he wasn’t even sure if the letter would get through. Despite the circumstances, however, he was determined to try. Besides, Hermes laughed to himself, if it didn’t work, at least it would provide him some well-deserved entertainment.

**Chapter one: Another one of Those Days**

“I wonder what Jeremy wants to talk to us about,” Albus said, as they rode upstairs in the large Ministry elevator.  
“Hopefully something good,” Teddy said. “I don’t fancy more paperwork.” Albus nodded as they stepped out of the elevator.  
“Albus! Teddy!” They turned to see their friend and co-worker Rose Granger-Weasley barreling down the hall towards them. “How’s the boyfriend?” She asked, beaming at Albus.  
“He’s good.” Came a voice from behind Albus, and they all turned to see Scorpius hastily brush his too-long bangs out of his eyes. The boys had finally gotten together after years of a huge mutual crush, and Rose was over the moon about it. Albus smiled shyly and reached out to take Scorpius’s free hand.  
“So what do you think this thing is about anyway?” Teddy asked Rose hastily before her eyes popped out of her head.  
“I’m not sure.” She answered as the group turned to walk down the long, carpeted hallway. “I just don’t want a repeat of the Hippogriff Incident™.” The other three shuddered involuntarily at the unwelcome memory.  
“Well, only one way to find out what we’re in for!” Teddy stopped in front of a door with a small plaque reading Minister of Magic, and knocked.  
“Come in.” A voice called, and they entered in a cluster, Teddy, and Rose looking confident, Scorpius looking shy, and Albus looking vaguely worried. “Ah excellent, all of you are here.” Jeremy Finnigan, the Minister of Magic, beckoned them in.  
“I have a very special assignment for the four of you.” He handed them a manila folder. Teddy took it and they all crowded around to look at the one sheet of paper it contained. Several questions were asked at once,  
“Are these… song lyrics?”  
“How long will this take?”  
“Does this involve any Hippogriffs?”  
“What kind of name is Orpheus?”  
“Sir, why don’t any of these people have last names?”  
“Time loops still exist?” Rose looked up at the minister, raising her eyebrows.  
Jeremy sighed. “We thought we had gotten rid of all of them but then we got this letter,” He explained, “Which brings me to your assignment. We want you to go in and break this time loop. However, it isn’t like other time loops. It can only be broken in one special way.”  
“How?” Scorpius asked, speaking up for the first time since they entered the office. Jeremy gave a sad smile. “You need to give it a happy ending.” There was a beat of silence.  
“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Teddy said.  
“Oh you don’t understand,” Jeremy said. “It’s an old song, it’s an old tale from way back when. And people have been trying to give it a happy ending for years. It’s never worked.”  
“But, it says right here ‘it’s a love song’” Albus pointed out.  
“Yeah, but right under it says, ‘it’s a sad song’” Rose said, rolling her eyes.  
“Anyway,” Jeremy cut in, “What we want you to do is go in there, observe the story for a few loops, and then figure out how to change the ending. We will provide you with all the necessary supplies, and there will be someone there to help you out as much as he can. It’s actually the same person who contacted us. He seems to be the only one aware of the fact that they are all trapped in a time loop. His name is,” Here Jeremy paused to check a sheet of paper on his desk, “Mr. Hermes. He says he can set you up with a place to stay and can answer all of your questions. However, he cannot help you fix the time loop because he is a part of the story. Any questions?” There were several, most of which were the questions that had been asked earlier. Finally, they were dismissed. Once outside they gathered in a group. “So?” Rose asked, “Are we doing this?”  
"I don't know. Are we?" Scorpius asked, a bit anxiously, leaning his head on Albus's shoulder.  
"I think we should do it." Teddy declared. "How hard can it possibly be? And besides, it might even be fun!"  
"What do you think Rose?" Albus asked, turning to the most reasonable of the group.  
"I'm not sure," She said. "I think it would be very interesting, but still, leaving for that long..." She trailed off.  
"Well, I'm in," Teddy said. "No matter what you all say, I'm gonna do it."  
"I'm in as well," Albus said, seeming to make up his mind. Scorpius sighed,  
"I suppose if Albus is doing it I'll do it." He said, still looking nervous.  
"Well, I'll do it, if only for research purposes," Rose said, looking around at the group. "I want at least one night to say goodbye to Yann though."  
"So, we're doing this?" Albus said.  
"I guess so." Said Rose. "Ugh, Yann's gonna kill me."


	2. Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the time loop and watch the first scene play out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I realized that Lily and Rose is incest so I changed it to Rose and Yann (who's a kid in her grade)

**Chapter two: Juliet**

**(One week later)**

They entered the time loop cautiously, making sure that no one but Hermes saw them enter. Once everyone got through safely, Hermes showed them to the small safe house just outside of the tiny railroad town where the story apparently started.

“A’ight,” Hermes started. “I should probably give you four an overview of what’s going on.”

“Yeah, probably,” Teddy snarked. Hermes gave him a withering stare before he began.

“Basically, this is a tragedy of a love story that’s been in a time loop for as long as anyone can remember. It’s been changed up a bit over the years, there weren’t always this many gods involved, but the general story is the same. I think this version has existed for about 12 years. Now, no matter what happens to you during the story, it will all reset in the next loop. For example, if one of you were to die during one of the loops, you would be back alive when the story reset. Any questions?”

“Yes,” Albus said. “What exactly happens in this story?” Hermes gave a sad smile,

“I’ll let you find that out for yourself,” He said. Though he was smiling, he looked old and tired. This story had taken a toll on him in every way possible.

“I’ve gotta get back to the bar,” Hermes said. “But you should come by tonight, get to know the patrons a bit. I think it’s almost the end of a loop. She’ll be comin’ in a few days.” And with that cryptic sentence, he left them to get settled. Rose turned to the boys with her mouth half-open.

“What did we get ourselves into?” She asked.

…………

Later that night, all four of them went to the bar as Hermes had suggested. It was reasonably crowded, in the sense that ⅔ of the tables were taken. There was an air of familiarity and comfort in the bar and the four newcomers could tell that these were people who had been working together for almost their entire lives. Still, they were greeted with friendly smiles and waves from all around. Hermes was working behind the bar but when he spotted them he said something to a gangly boy with ratty _(hehe_) brown hair and went to meet them.

“I think the time loop has just reset, meaning we have less time than I thought.” He said, by way of greeting. “The story should be restarting tonight. I can show you around, help you meet some of the regulars, but we won't have that much time.” Without letting any of them say anything, Hermes started towards one of the small tables with a few people crowded around it. It was easy to talk to such welcoming people, and even shy Scorpius found himself relax into the friendly chatter. They were talking to Afra when the door opened. All of them turned on instinct, just in time to see a young girl stepped through the door, letting in a whoosh of air. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and her short black hair looked like it had gone unbrushed for several days. She held onto the straps of her small canvas backpack tightly as if it would run from her.

“Anybody got a match?” She called out, closing the door behind her. Hearing this, Hermes sighed.

“That’s my cue,” He mumbled, pulling a matchbox out of his pocket and holding it up.

“Give me that!” The young girl gasped, practically grabbing it from his hand. Hermes gave a sad smile and made his way back to the boy behind the bar, who was staring at the girl with stars in his eyes.

“You wanna talk to her?” He asked, gently, almost sad.

“Yes.” the boy breathed, walking toward the girl.

“Orpheus,” Hermes called, making the boy stop and turn.

“Yes?” He asked, seeming a little uncertain.

“Don’t come on too strong.” Hermes cautioned, a smile on his face. Orpheus nodded and continued making his way towards the girl, ducking around the swinging lightbulbs that hung from the ceiling. The girl was walking towards the bar, a wary look on her young face. In a moment of carelessness, Orpheus stumbled into the light _(I really can’t help myself)_, and though he seemed unhurt, it caused him to trip into her. The girl's head snapped up, and Teddy watched her eyes soften for just a moment before her walls went up. Orpheus seemed to forget himself completely and blurted out,

“Come home with me?” The girl’s eyebrows lifted and she crossed her arms.

“Who are you?” Though her tone implied hostility, she seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“The man who’s gonna marry you!” Orpheus answered, with a sudden burst of confidence. “I’m Orpheus.” At this, Albus ducked behind Scorpius in an attempt to shield his hysterical fit of giggles. The girl turned to Hermes who had approached behind Orpheus without anyone noticing.

“Is he always like this?” She asked, clearly amused now.

“Yes,” Hermes said, managing to keep his laugh at bay.

“I’m Eurydice,” She said, turning back to the boy with a smile on her face.

“You’re name is like a melody.” Orpheus seemed encouraged by her tone.

“A singer? Is that what you are?” She was almost mocking now.

“I also play the lyre.” He said, earnestly.

“That’s a guitar.” Rose stage whispered to the boys.

“Ohhh, a liar and a player too. I’ve met too many men like you.” Eurydice made as if to brush past him.

“Oh no, I’m not like that!” Orpheus said hastily.

“He’s not like any man you’ve met,” Hermes’s tone was soft, almost as if he was asking her to stay with him, give him a chance.

“Tell her what you’re working on.” This was directed towards Orpheus.

“I’m working on a song!” He said, enthusiastically. “It isn’t finished yet. But when it’s done and when I sing it, spring will come again!”

“Come again?” Eurydice crossed her arms again, hopping up to sit on the nearest table.

“Spring will come!” Orpheus repeated, eagerly.

“When?” She asked. “I haven’t seen a spring or fall since... I can’t recall!”

“That’s what I’m working on.” Orpheus insisted. “A song to fix what’s wrong. Take what’s broken make it whole. A song so beautiful, it brings the world back into tune, back into time. And all the flowers will bloom when you become my wife!” That one actually got a laugh out of Eurydice.

“Ohhhhh,” She said, clearly teasing, “He’s crazy. Why would I become his wife?”

“Maybe because he’ll make you feel alive,” Hermes said with an almost twisted smile.

“Alive?” She asked, tipping her head to one side. “That’s worth a lot.” A smile bloomed on her face, “What else you got?” She hopped off the table and followed him to the bar. They took seats next to each other and immediately started talking. Hermes went back over to Teddy, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius.

“Best get yourself familiar with these two,” He said. “You’ll be spending a lot of time around them.”

“She was head over heels for him!” Teddy cried, indignantly. Hermes smiled.

“I know that and you know that and on some level, she knows that but he doesn’t know that and if that’s what makes her feel comfortable then it’s not our place to interfere.” Teddy accepted this with a nod of his head and a yawn. “You four should get some sleep,” Hermes said. “He’ll be performing the song soon, and after that nothing else happens tonight.” Suddenly Orpheus stood up, holding his guitar like he was about to play. Hermes nodded. “When he’s done you four can go. Goodnight brothers.” He slipped away to tend to the bar which was getting crowded after Orpheus had abandoned it. Orpheus cleared his throat, strummed a few test chords and then sang his simple melody three times through.

“La la la la la la laaaaa.” he sang, “La la la la la laa laaaaaa.” It was a simple tune yet it had everyone in the bar transfixed. As Orpheus sang, the air grew warmer and there was a smell of flowers in the air. When he stopped there was a moment of silence and then the bar erupted into cheers. As the cheering died down, Orpheus sat back down looking a little shy. The group of four took their leave soon after that, eager to get home and discuss what they had seen and heard. However, when they got home, sleep got the better of all of them and they collapsed into bed, all of them wondering, again, what on earth they had gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy long chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all the kudos! <3


	3. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train arrives and we learn some more about the world the story is in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy friends! (Sorry it's kinda short)

**Chapter 3: Green**

Scorpius woke up to the sound of a train whistle blowing loudly. There was a groan next to him and a half-asleep Albus buried his head under his pillow. “C’mon Al,” Scorpius said, laughing. “We gotta get up. See what comes next in the story!” Albus mumbled something unintelligible and waved his arm vaguely as if he was trying to get rid of a particularly annoying fly. Scorpius pulled out his wand and waved it around in an attempt to be threatening. Albus pulled the pillow off his head to laugh. 

“Scorpius, you couldn’t be threatening if your life depended on it. It’s like getting threatened by a teddy bear.” Scorpius went pink and mumbled something about how Albus couldn’t talk. Their door suddenly burst open and Teddy bounced in followed by Rose, walking at a more normal pace. 

“C’mon you two! Stop flirting and get dressed so we can go see what all this fuss is about!” Teddy called, doing a lap around the room. 

“Why do you have so much energy?” Albus asked, yawning. 

“Hermes gave him some coffee,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. “Thank goodness you two are awake, I was going to go crazy with only him for company.” That made Scorpius and Albus laugh, and Teddy pause in his jumping around to give Rose a good-natured glare. 

“What  _ is _ going on?” Scorpius wondered aloud, jumping out of bed and pulling his jeans on. 

“I dunno, everyone’s gathered by the train tracks all excited.” Rose said, “I think they’re waiting for someone.” Albus shrugged and slid out of bed as well, tugging an old sweater on. 

“We might as well check it out.” He said. They all nodded and made their way to the train tracks. 

“Hey, brothers!” John called, waving at them from a small group of people that included Hermes, Orpheus, and Eurydice. They waved back to him and made their way over. 

“Where have you four been for the past couple weeks?” Tim asked. 

“The um, the past couple of weeks?” Rose said, staring at him.

“Yeah, we haven’t seen you around the bar since that first night you were here,” Jessie said.

“Oh, we were just, ya know.” Teddy waved his hand vaguely. That made the whole group laugh, and they went back to talking. Hermes nodded at the four of them and jerked his head towards the edges of the crowd where they had less of a chance of being overheard. 

“Two weeks!” Rose practically shouted, as soon as they were out of earshot of the big group. “Two weeks! What on earth happened!”

“Time moves differently here.” Hermes shrugged, it skips around to the good parts of the story. What were two weeks to us was only one night for you. Time’ll skip like that for the rest of the story as well.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us before!” Rose demanded indignantly. Hermes shrugged again,

“I thought it would be funny to see how you reacted.” He said. Rose opened her mouth again, no doubt to yell some more, but was distracted by the whistle of a train pulling into the station. A young woman stuck her head out of the conductor's window and yelled, “You owe me big time Hermes!” Hermes laughed and waved to her.

“That’s Hecate,” he explained at their looks of confusion. “Sometimes I can convince her to drive the train for me.” The train was slowing down now, and it finally stopped in front of the tiny station. A cheer rang out as the door opened and a lady in a bright green dress jumped out, grinning from ear to ear and holding a suitcase. Albus kicked Rose to get her attention. 

“Who’s the green lady?” He asked in a stage whisper. Hermes overheard and laughed loudly. 

“C’mon, I’ll introduce you,” he said, beckoning them forward. They walked towards the platform, and Hermes caught her eye. She smiled even wider and went over to him. 

“I missed ya, brother.” She said giving him a tight hug. 

“I missed ya too, sister.” He said, “We got some new folks in town. This is Albus, Teddy, Rose, and Scorpius. You four say hi to Our Lady of the Upside Down herself, Persephone.” They all said rather shy hellos, and she smiled at them, before turning as her name was called. 

“Hey, poet!” She laughed as Orpheus ran up to her and gave her a hug. “How was your winter?” As an answer, he smiled and stepped aside so Eurydice, who had been hanging back warily, could have a proper introduction. 

“This is Eurydice.” He said, and the young girl gave a small smile. Persephone swept forward and gave her a quick hug. 

“Hey girl,” She said, “I can see why he likes you so much.” Eurydice ducked her head, slightly embarrassed at that. Persephone grinned again and put an arm around her shoulders. 

“C’mon,” She said. “Let’s go get a drink.” Orpheus hurried after the two women and slowly the rest of the crowd dissipated, leaving Hermes and the four wizards alone by the station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if anyone can guess what I'm doing with the chapter titles but it'll be fun to see!


	4. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get our first attempt at a happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you laugh?

_ (Ok I’m assuming that everyone who is reading this knows the story and can guess how everyone will react if you can’t guess I mean... how would you react?) _

It had been two days since they had watched the end of the story and Teddy was still in the habit of bursting into tears at random intervals, though if he was actually sad or just doing it for attention was a topic of debate. They were having a meeting in the main area of their tiny house. Albus and Scorpius were curled up together in an armchair. They had been very clingy the past couple days, the story had affected them more than either knew. Rose was sitting on the couch with Teddy and his box of tissues. She was quiet and withdrawn, and for the past few days, she had been shut in her room writing several letters to Yann. Teddy was the first one to speak, his voice only wavering a little. 

“We have to fix this.”

“But how?” Scorpius asked. Hermes said that this has been going on for thousands of years, how are we supposed to stop it?

“We’ll have to disrupt the story somehow,” Rose said, frowning slightly. “I’m just not sure what we could do…” She trailed off, evidently deep in thought. 

“Don’t worry guys.” Teddy stood up, grinning. “I have a great plan.”

“Oh no,” Albus mumbled under his voice. Scorpius laughed weakly and ran his hands over his face as if he were ironing it. Rose narrowed her eyes.

“Teddy I swear to god-” She started.

“Relax Rosie,” Teddy gave her an easy smile. “I have this all under control.”

_ (Two days later) _

“Teddy there is absolutely no way you have this all under control!” Rose hissed from where she was hiding under a bench at the train station.

“Relax,” Teddy said. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“Where did you even get this idea from?” Scorpius asked, nervously.

“That’s my secret,” Teddy said, with a terrifying smile. This time it was Albus’s turn to run his hands over his face.

“Here they come!” Rose whispered, getting the three boy's attention.

“Ok, 3… 2… 1… GO!” Teddy shouted, bursting out from under the bench.

“No Eurydice don’t leave!” He shouted, waving his arms in the air ridiculously. “I am a fortune teller, and I have seen terrible suffering in your future! I came here to warn you not to go down to Hadestown.” Eurydice turned to Hades with her hands on her hips. 

“What in the hell is this?” She asked. Hades looked furious.

“I have no idea.” He thundered. “Songbird, get on the train. I’ll take care of this.” 

“Nooooooo!” Teddy howled desperately. “Stay here! It’ll be ok!” Eurydice gave him a slightly concerned look as she jumped onto the train. Left alone with a very angry Hades, Teddy did the only sensible thing he could think of. He turned around and ran as fast as he possibly could. Hades ran after him but tripped over Rose’s foot which was sticking out from under the bench. 

“RUN!” She shouted, shoving Albus and Scorpius in front of her as they sprinted towards the exit. Hades loud cursing and Eurydice’s laughter rang in their ears. They only stopped running when they got back to their small cottage. 

“That,” Scorpius gasped, collapsing on a couch, “was  _ not _ a good idea.”

“In my defense,” Teddy puffed. “You all went along with it.”

“Teddy, you are a danger to yourself.” Rose snapped, the only one who wasn’t completely out of breath.

“And society,” Teddy added, falling into a chair. “That’s what my grandma used to say anyway.” Albus rolled his eyes and sat down next to Scorpius on the couch.

“You  _ do _ know that that’s not a good thing, right?” He asked.

“Oh, I know,” Teddy said, almost beaming. Rose let out a half-scream of frustration. 

“I’m going to my room,” she said. “Nobody bothers me unless you’ve  _ somehow _ managed to cook us all dinner.”

“Tell Yann I say hi,” Scorpius said laying down with his head on Albus’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not super happy with the end but I hope you enjoyed! thank you all so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated! I use too many exclamation points!


	5. Taking Care of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try a new technique!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“I really don’t think this will work,” Albus said for the thousandth time that day. “I mean, how are we going to get them back up into the overworld before he wakes up?”

“I told you, we won't have to,” Rose said impatiently. “Being stupefied doesn’t count as turning around so they should be fine.” It was the loop after the one where Teddy had made a fool of himself and this was the only idea they had come up with so far. They were currently on their way down to the underworld (Via train thanks to Hermes) so that they could hide along the passage and stupefy Orpheus before he made (another) stupid mistake.

“Rose Weasly are you actually trying to get around a problem with a technicality?” Albus put his hands on his hips.

“Oh shut up,” Rose mumbled. “You sound like my mum.” Albus seemed pleased with himself. 

Soon enough they got to the underworld and, after Teddy complained a lot, Hermes agreed to bring them to the exact spot on the path where they needed to be.

“It shouldn’t be long now,” He said as they scrambled into hiding places along the rocky path. “I’d say tell me how it goes but I assume I’ll know soon enough.” And with those comforting words, he left.

“Rose,” Albus turned to her. “I’m telling you I really don’t think-”

“Shut up!” Rose spat, “I can hear footsteps!” Soon enough the two came into view. Three shadow-like figures surrounded the gangly boy, seeming to whisper to him. 

“Who are you?” They whispered. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“STUPEFY!” Rose shouted, pointing her wand directly at Orpheus. The three figures disappeared as the boy fell. 

“ORPHEUS!” Eurydice’s scream pierced the air. “No no no,” She was muttering as she ran to him. “Orpheus please, wake up.” 

“Oh shit,” Rose said. “I forgot about her.”

“How did you forget about her!” Teddy practically shouted. Eurydice looked up, her hands tightening into fists. 

“I had a lot going on!” Rose shouted back. “Besides,  _ you _ should talk!  _ Your _ dumb idea nearly got us all killed!”

“I told you this wouldn’t work!” Albus said, standing up from where he was crouched behind a rock.

“Oh don’t you start!” Rose snapped, turning to him.

“ _ Now _ what are we going to do?” Scorpius asked, crossing his arms.

“Shut up!” Eurydice screamed. All four of them turned to look at her. “Who the hell are you and  _ what did you do _ !” The last four words were spoken with more anger than any of them had ever heard. 

“Ah…” Teddy mumbled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, uh, you see…” She ran at him, head first, her arms reaching out to attack. Teddy let out a high pitched scream and grabbed Rose’s arm. 

“Wait!” Albus shouted, “we can reverse it!” 

“You had better fucking reverse it!” Eurydice said, her voice low and dangerous. “Or I swear to god I’ll-”   
“We can reverse it don’t worry!” Albus said hastily, pointed his wand at Orpheus’s body. Eurydice moved to block him almost instinctively. “What the hell is that?” She asked, and her voice broke for just a second. Rose winced, behind that anger the girl was terrified. 

“It’s ok,” Albus promised, lowering his wand. “I’m not going to hurt him, I swear. I’m just going to wake him up.” Slowly, her entire body tensed up, Eurydice moved out of the way going around to take Orpheus’s hand in her own. 

“Ennervate,” Albus said, pointing his wand at Orpheus again. The boy stirred, and his eyes opened slowly. 

“Eurydice?” He whispered. 

“Orpheus,” She was almost crying at this point. 

“Eurydice,” He sounded so happy. But she was fading. “No,” He whispered, trying to hold onto her. 

“Orpheus,” She gasped, reaching out for him, and then she was gone.

“No,” he whispered again, and he sounded so broken.

The silence was broken by Teddy’s obnoxious sobbing into Rose’s shoulder. 

“She-she just disappeared!” He sobbed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Scorpius and Albus were clinging to each other, their shoulders shaking.    
“What are we going to do with him?” Rose asked, jerking her head at Orpheus who hadn’t moved, his face frozen. That’s when Hermes appeared. 

“Great job,” He said, dryly. “Really good job, all of you. That seemed to go really well.” Rose’s ears went red. Hermes ignored her and knelt down next to the poor boy. “Hey, son,” he said, gently. “Let’s go, ok? Let’s get you home.” Orpheus rose numbly, leaning on Hermes for support. Hermes turned back to them as the two started up the passage. “You four should go home, the story’ll start again in a few days' time. For now, try to think up some better ideas.” He turned, guiding the boy up the passage. Teddy turned to the other three, wiping his eyes.

“I know what we can do.” He said.

“Teddy…” Albus said, in a warning voice.

“Trust me,” Teddy said. “It’ll work this time. We tried stopping the story before she got to the underworld, right?”   
“Yeah, and we decided that didn’t work,” Rose said, rolling her eyes.

“Well,” Teddy turned to her with his trademark grin. “What if we just didn’t try it early enough?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo cliff hanger! (Not really lol I'm trying) Anyway, I hope you laughed!


	6. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro I'm not even sure what's happening anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... sorry?

“Do we have to wear this?” Scorpius asked, gesturing at the sparkly clothes that they were all wearing. 

“Yes,” Teddy said turning to him with an almost stern look on his face. “We’re trying to be distracting. We have to look as flashy as possible.” 

“ _ You _ just want an excuse to dress up in gold sequins,” Scorpius said gesturing at Teddy’s elaborate outfit.

“Exactly,” Teddy said. “Now you’re getting it!”

“Ok,” Rose said. “Is everybody ready for this terrible plan?” 

“No,” Albus and Scorpius chorused.

“Hey!” Teddy cried. “My plan is awesome and it’s going to work so well, you’ll see!” Rose raised an eyebrow

“M’kay,” She said. “Whatever you say.” Teddy rolled his eyes, and without further ado burst into the couple’s tiny cottage. Orpheus had been sitting in a chair at the table completely lost in his song. Eurydice had been attempting to make dinner on the little food they had. Then the door burst open. At the initial shock of four fully grown adults bursting into their house clad in all sequins banging pots and pans together, Orpheus fell backward out of his chair and Eurydice threw the moldy potato she was holding, only missing Albus’s head because he ducked. “Who the hell are you?!” She shouted as Orpheus did a crab walk into the corner. All four of them ignored her.

“You!” Teddy shouted, pointing at Orpheus. 

“Me?” He squeaked.

“Pay attention- AARGHGH!” Teddy broke off into a shout of pain as Eurydice whacked him in the head with a broken chair leg. He fell down and didn’t get back up again. 

“Oh!” Orpheus cried, “I’ve got it! I know what to write about!” Albus stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

“What is your song possibly about?” He asked, just as Eurydice managed to push them all out the door and slam it behind them. They could hear her saying Orpheus’s name, and then a string of curse words when he didn’t respond. Rose sighed and prodded Teddy with the toe of her boot.    
“What do we do with him?” She asked, “We can’t just leave him here.” 

“Oh, but can’t we?” Albus asked, looking at Rose imploringly. Rose snorted with laughter and hoisted Teddy up by wrapping one of his arms around her neck. 

“Help me one of you,” She said, gritting her teeth. Scorpius handed his pans to Albus and wrapped Teddy’s other arm around his neck. The four of them made their slow way back to their house. When they got there, they dumped Teddy on the couch. Scorpius ended up taking pity on him and put a cold compress on his forehead. Later that night, when the three of them who were awake were having a meeting about strategies, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Albus called, and Hermes came in with a badly concealed smirk on his face.

“I was right,” He commented. “You four do provide some much-needed entertainment.” Rose’s ears went red again, and she ground her teeth. “As much as I’m enjoying watching all of this chaos,” Hermes continued, “I would recommend trying to take a less, ah, how can I put this lightly,  _ moronic _ route?” 

“That was  _ not _ putting it lightly.” Rose snapped, her eyes narrowing. Hermes held up his hands in mock defense, “My bad.” He said. “I’ll try to get better at that.” He stood up to leave, “Also,” He turned back, “maybe don’t make such a scene that the entire town hears it and will be talking about it for the rest of the loop. Just a suggestion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much I love writing Hermes as a little shit?


	7. Deviltown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy attempts some metamorphmagusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“Where on earth are we going to hide him?” Scorpions asked faintly, staring at the stupefied body of Hades. 

“We could just leave him in the attic of his giant house,” Albus suggested. 

“And what’s he going to think when he wakes up in the attic in six months?” Rose asked, causing Hades’s body to drift to the side by three inches as she turned her attention from where she was levitating him. 

“Well, we can’t very well leave him out in the open can we?” Albus said, a bit annoyed. 

“Why don’t we just dump him in one of the guest rooms?” Scorpius said. “Then when he wakes up he’ll think he just fell asleep, I mean, it’s not like we can just cast a spell that will make him fall asleep for six months?” This last thing was said with a hopeful look towards Rose.

“No, but I can wipe his memory,” Rose said. “Manipulate his mind just enough to make him think that nothing  _ that _ unusual happened.” Albus and Scorpius stared at her, horrified. 

“What?” Rose asked. 

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Scorpius said slowly. Rose seemed pleased with herself.

……….

They ended up using Scorpius’s suggestion and leaving Hades in an empty guest room as far back in the house as they could possibly go. Then, they snuck back to a rocky outcrop in the cliffs at the edge of Hadestown where they had been hiding for this loop. There, they watched Teddy,  metamorphmagus ed as Hades, play his part. “Young man!” He was shouting currently, only sounding a little bit like he was singing YMCA. “You can sing your ditty, I CONDUCT THE ELECTRIC CITY!!” Albus rested his head on Scorpius’s shoulder. No matter how many times they watched it, the next part of the story would always make him smile. And cry. Definitely cry. Sure enough, even before the first strum of the  ** _guitar_ ** Scorpius and Albus were both crying. Rose snorted, “Come on guys,” She said. “How many times have we heard this song now?” 

“Yes but,” Scorpius sniffed. “They’re so happy!” It was true. Both couples were holding each other, one of them standing to the side the other dancing in the middle. When the music finished, pretty much everyone was crying, even Rose though she stubbornly refused to admit it. Finally, Orpheus turned to Teddy and asked, “Can we go?” In his high, hopeful voice. Teddy looked as if he were straining very hard, then suddenly burst out, 

“I don’t know  _ can _ you?” Which sent both Hermes and Persephone into hysterics. Orpheus blinked, looking confused. 

“What?” He asked, sounding a bit worried.

“I- nothing,” Teddy said, hastily. “Yes, you-” But suddenly there was a huge crash and the door to the manor burst open. Hades, (The real one) stalked outside looking furious.    
“What is going on!” He demanded. Teddy turned the color of old milk. “All of you,” Hades turned to the crowd of workers, including Orpheus and Eurydice. “You all get back to work. And get the newbie a uniform,” He added, jerking his thumb at Orpheus. 

"You didn't lock the door!" Rose whisper screamed at Albus and Scorpius. Both boys shrank away from her, slightly terrified.

“But-” Eurydice began, stepping forward. 

“NOW!” Hades roared, and the crowd of workers hurried away, Orpheus pulling Eurydice along with them. 

“Now,” he said, turning back to Teddy. “What’s all this supposed to be?” 

“What do you mean?” Teddy asked, trying to stand a bit taller. “What are you supposed to be? You’re obviously pretending to be me!” 

“Persephone,” Hades turned to her. “Are you really allowing him to get away with this?” Seph raised one eyebrow with a badly concealed smirk on her face. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” She said. “And frankly, I think it’s you who are pretending to be my husband rather than the other way around.” At this, Hades's face turned the color of a beet, and he looked like he was about to shoot fire out of his ears. Before he could do anything, however, Hermes stepped in.

“Alright, I think we’ll need to escort you to the guards to get questioned,” The other god said, his lips twitching. Hermes hastily put his hand on Hades’s arm and they disappeared. Persephone grinned. 

“That was fun,” She said, turning back to Teddy. “I should probably go after them before my husband has an aneurysm though. It was nice meeting you, kid.” She turned to walk away, but Teddy called after her. 

“Wait!” He cried. “How did you know I wasn’t Hades?”

“Oh sweetie,” She grinned again. “You’re a tenor if I’m being generous.” And with that, she turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you think? I'm personally really proud of this chapter. Let me know in the comments!


	8. Boys Will be Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk they do like 3 things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody even read this anymore?

“Hurry up!” Rose snapped, turning back to the boys. “We only have tonight to do this!” It was the first day of a loop, and they were trying the first acceptable idea they had had in a while. Currently, all four of them were going to the bar, in an attempt to drag Orpheus away from work. They had talked to Hermes beforehand, and the god had assured them he could handle the bar for one night by himself. They reached the bar just as it was getting dark, and entered to find a small crowd was already starting to form. They hastily sidled up to the bar and got Orpheus’s attention by shouting his name a few times. When they had convinced him that it would be fine to leave the bar for a while, with the help of Hermes, he joined them at a tiny table in the corner. 

“Um, what’s this all about,” He asked, seeming a bit nervous. 

“Ok,” Rose said, not wasting any time. “So basically, tomorrow the love of your life is going to walk through that door and you’ll both fall madly in love.” Orpheus blinked, staring at her.

“What- how do you know that?” He asked, sounding a bit worried. 

“That’s not important,” Teddy said. “Listen to Rose.” Orpheus gave him a weird look but turned back towards Rose.

“Anyway,” She continued. “Eventually she’s going to go down to Hadestown and-”

“What’s that?” Orpheus piped up. 

“You, uh, you don’t know?” Scorpius asked, cautiously. Orpheus shook his head, his bangs flopping in his eyes.

“Well, it’s basically this place where Hades tricks people to go down and work for him for eternity,” Rose explained. “Anyway, back to the story. So basically you’re going to try and get her out but Hades will let you go only if you complete his challenge and we are  _ begging _ you to not be a dumbass and actually complete the challenge,” Here Rose paused to draw a breath. Orpheus stood up,

“Um,” He started, “I think I’m going to go back to the bar, it looks like Mr. Hermes needs help.” He started walking quickly away.   
“No!” Albus shouted, running after him only to get his way blocked by people crowding around the bar. “Well  _ now, _ what are we going to do?” He asked, turning back to the other three who had followed him. Teddy grinned,

“Don’t worry guys,” he said. “I’ve got an idea.”

…………………..

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Teddy said. “But I’m afraid I can’t let you in.” It was the night after they had attempted to explain what happened to Orpheus, and Teddy was playing security guard by the door of the bar. The young girl lifted an eyebrow.

“And why is that?” She asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

“Um, I can only let VIPs in tonight,” Teddy said, trying to make his voice sound deeper.

“This bar has VIPs?” She asked, gesturing to the ramshackle building behind him. 

“Um, yes?” He asked, attempting a sleazy grin.

“Let me in,” she said, crossing her arms and laughing a little bit.

“Uh, no,” Teddy said, crossing his arms and looking terrified.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, making as if to walk past him.

“I’ll fight you!” He shouted doubling up as if he were about to box. She snorted and took a well-aimed punch that hit his nose. Teddy let out a howl of pain, and she dove past him into the bar. They could hear her trademark cheerful, “Anybody got a match?” from outside. Albus sighed and attempted to stem the flow of blood from Teddy’s nose. A few minutes later, Hermes appeared from inside.

“Well that seemed to work,” He said seeing the scene in front of him. Rose shot him a glare and went back to patting Scorpius’s back comfortingly. He got nervous around blood.

“Thank you so much for your input,” Albus said, from where he was still fixing up Teddy’s nose. 

“Oh for pity’s sake!” Rose snapped, pushing Albus out of the way.

“Episky!” She said, pointing her wand at Teddy’s nose, and it instantly healed.

“Thanks, Rosie,” Teddy said gratefully, touching his nose.

“C’mon,” she sighed. “Let’s head home.” The four of them trudged away, completely ignoring Hermes behind them who was laughing rather loudly.

…………………..

It had been two more loops and they had no more ideas. Rose was laying on the floor throwing a pair of socks up in the air and catching it. Scorpius was asleep on the couch, Albus was seeing how many dominos he could balance on top of Scorpius’s back before he woke up. Everything was peaceful and normal. Then, suddenly, the door opened with a BANG! Rose sat straight up, grabbing her wand, Albus dove backward, knocking his head on the arm of the couch. Scorpius shrieked and fell off the couch, landing in a pile of dominos. 

“Teddy!” Rose shouted. “You nearly scared us half to death!”

“I’ve got it!” Teddy crowed, completely ignoring Rose. “I know how to fix the story!”

“Teddy, if this is another one of your harebrained schemes I swear on my sister’s life that I’ll-” Albus started, rubbing the back of his head and wincing.

“No, guys, trust me. This is an  _ awesome _ idea.” Teddy said. The other three rolled their eyes. “Let me just explain it to you!” He said, sitting down. 

“That- that might actually work,” Rose said slowly when he was done. Teddy beamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if I'm not just talking to myself


	9. It's U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was the chapter title ominous? I hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! :))))))) <---- chins

“Are you sure she’s still there?” Orpheus asked, his voice squeaky. 

“Yep!” Teddy said, cheerfully, skipping along beside him. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius walked just behind them. 

“How long is this path?” Scorpius asked, wiping his sweaty forehead _ . _

“Guys, I can’t hear her footsteps I really don’t think she’s there,” Orpheus stopped in the middle of the road. 

“She’s a ghost, you idiot!” Rose shouted, losing patience. “Of course you can’t hear her footsteps! Neither can we! But I promise, when we turn around, she’s right there!” At this Albus and Scorpius swiveled around to find Eurydice doubled over with silent laughter. As they continued on their way, the passage began to come to a steep incline until they were practically walking vertically. Every few minutes, the small group would have to stop to catch their breath, mainly for Teddy’s benefit. The third time they did this, Orpheus sank down to his knees. 

“She isn’t there is she?” He whispered. “Hades tricked us.” He was shaking, one hand clutching the strap of his lyre. Teddy knelt next to him.

“She’s there, I promise,” he said, squeezing his shoulder. “She’s right behind you.” But Orpheus shook his head, tears running down his face. 

“I have to look,” the poor boy sobbed. “I have to make sure she’s there.” Rose rolled her eyes and squatted down in front of the two boys.

“Look,” She started, “If you look now, no matter what, you won't get her back. No matter what, she’ll go back to Hadestown. But, if you keep going, you have a chance to get her back. And if she’s not there, then you can just go back down and get her again.” Orpheus’s thin frame shook with his sobs, and he, as if on instinct, made to turn around. 

“No!” Albus shrieked, grabbing his face, forcing it to face forward. Scorpius frantically shoved him, making him take a few shaking steps. 

“Walk!” Rose commanded, started to walk backward back up the passage. A small figure appeared next to Scorpius and helped him shove Orpheus forward, gritting her teeth with the effort. After a few seconds, Orpheus regained his balance and managed to slowly keep going, his shoulders shaking. The strange group made its way up the rocky incline, most of them hopeful, all of them longing for the sunshine again. And then they saw it. The world was still shrouded in the quiet of winter, the snow covering everything, but it was still fresh air and sunshine. Teddy had all his fingers crossed, silently saying a prayer to anyone who might be listening right then. Rose kept her face stony, trying not to convey how hopeful she was. Albus and Scorpius clutched each other’s hands tightly, neither of them voicing anything that was running through their heads. Orpheus’s breath was coming in gasps again, they could see him fighting against everything that was telling him to turn around. A foot from the end of the tunnel, he stopped. 

“This is all pointless,” he mumbled, almost talking to himself. “She’s not there. Why would she follow me?”

“She loves you!” Teddy cried, immediately. But Orpheus shook his head.

“She doesn’t need this,” he whispered. “It’s cold and dark and she’ll go hungry again-” Before he could say anything else, however, Eurydice shoved past Albus and Scorpius and, placing her hands on Orpheus’s back, shoved him as hard as she could so he stumbled out into the light. He let out a yelp of surprise and tried to turn around. Rose grabbed his face again, holding it forward.

“Let her get out,” she said, nodding toward Eurydice. The young girl ran up the passage past the boys and threw her arms around Orpheus. He started and turned in her grip whispering,

“It’s you,” almost wonderingly. 

“It’s me,” she answered. And then they were hugging and kissing and crying holding each other close. Their shoulders were shaking. Eurydice had her face buried in Orpheus’s shoulder. She was clinging to him like she would die if she let go. He was holding her, if possible, even tighter than she was holding him, lifting her into his arms and pressing kisses into her hair. They were both laughing, overflowing with overwhelming happiness. The four wizards left them to their little moment, all of them crying as well. They made their slow way home. It was quiet, all of them thinking of different things. Finally, Teddy broke the silence.

“I guess that’s it,” he said. “We can go home now.” 

“Home,” Scorpius sighed, taking Albus’s hand almost unconsciously. All four of them glanced back at the lovers wrapped up in their own little universe. 

“They’ll be alright,” Albus said, smiling. “They’ve got each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I think there'll be about one more chapter after this that I'll post tomorrow


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish up the series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“That should be all of it,” Rose said, closing the last suitcase. It had been three days since the loop had been broken, and the four wizards agreed to stay behind a few days to get their affairs in order. There was a moment of silence before the door opened and Hermes walked in.

“Are you all set?” He asked, glancing around the small house. Rose nodded, smiling a little sadly. 

“That should be all of it,” she said. Gesturing to the suitcases. 

“Have you seen the Songbird and the Poet?” Hermes asked them.

“Yeah,” Scorpius answered. “They came by briefly yesterday with Persephone. Mostly just to say goodbye and thank you. They looked happy.” That made Hermes smile.

“I don’t think those two have ever been happier,” he said, his eye softening. They stood for a moment, none of them willing to initiate what would happen next.

“A’ight then,” Hermes said, breaking the silence. “This is goodbye then, brothers.” Teddy rushed forward and gave him a hug. Hermes seemed surprised, but he hugged him back looking a little sad. Of course, then Scorpius started crying which made Albus start crying, and, long story short, it took ten more minutes for Hermes to finally be on his way. Rose had stood back and watched the proceedings, laughing a little, but she stepped forward as Hermes reached for the door handle.

“Mr. Hermes?” She called out, making him turn and raise an eyebrow. 

“Thank you,” She said, shaking his hand firmly. “For everything.”

“Nah, thank you,” He said, smiling. “Without you four we’d all still be trapped in that loop.”

“Our pleasure,” Rose said, giving him a nod. He nodded back and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Shall we?” Teddy asked, picking up his suitcase.

“We shall,” Rose answered, picking up hers. Albus and Scorpius smiled and each grabbed their respective bags, and the little group headed towards the exit back into their timeline. The minister was waiting for them at the exit, and he shook all of their hands when they got there.

“Excellent work, all of you,” he said, beaming. “Now, I’ve brought my assistants to carry your bags for you, so I suppose I’ll be seeing you back at the ministry,” and with that, he stepped back through the loop exit. His assistants hurriedly grabbed all four bags and rushed after him, mumbling something about wasted time. 

“Alright,” Rose turned to the three boys. “Are we ready?” The other three nodded, and, taking a deep breath, they stepped back into the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support, I love you all! If you want you can go follow me on Tumblr @pansexualandscared I pretty much only post Hadestown with a few gay and trans things sprinkled in so... be warned. Thank you so much to my friend who edited this (you know who you are). I'll post a new fic as soon as I get an idea!

**Author's Note:**

> sooo how was it? Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated! <3 Also! My friend is posting their story on my account because they don't have one so I would highly recommend going to check that out if you like Percy Jackson, they're a really great writer!


End file.
